In a typical silicon-on-insulator (SOI) transistor, the body is generally isolated from the silicon substrate and usually kept floating. This may result in problems for current-sensitive circuit applications, since the body typically retains charge from the previous time the transistor was utilized. The retained charge within the body interferes with subsequent use of the device. A variety of solutions have been proposed to address the problems associated with the SOI semiconductor device. For example, the use of a body contact in the SOI device addresses this problem, and also allows the threshold voltage to be changed so that standby power can be reduced for low-power applications. The body contact in the SOI device has conventionally been made by the use of a T-shaped or a H-shaped polysilicon structure on an active area, thereby creating three distinct regions including a source region, a drain region, and a body contact region. Body voltage control in field effect transistors (FETs) is used to control the threshold voltage, reduce the parasitic bipolar effect in partially depleted silicon-on-insulator (SOI) FETs, and improve linearity of the device. Alternating current (AC) feedback loops can also provide an advantage in linearity by having the FET respond faster to changing conditions.